


на счёт три

by marshall_line



Series: 52/52 [6]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ты меня люби</p>
            </blockquote>





	на счёт три

Чтобы подойти к Джухён, надо сделать три шага, думает Сыльги. На третьем она всегда оступается или останавливается, или кто-то (Сынван) появляется на пути к. Всего три шага. Это же не так много. 

Раз, два, три. 

Джухён иногда делает их сама, но только назад. 

И между ними уже шесть. Таких бесконечных шесть шагов. Сыльги не знает, как сократить это расстояние, пока Джухён делает всё наоборот. 

У Сыльги не получается, совсем ничего не.

 

Йерим толкает её и случайно, и так восторженно (онни!), ведь, кажется, они что-то выиграли, хотя совсем не ожидали. И Сыльги, такая глупая, такая влюблённая, такая неловкая в этой влюблённости, оказывается возле Джухён. Она смотрит в пол, крепко сжимает в руках микрофон, а. 

Сыльги безумно хочется или расплакаться, или обнять Джухён прямо сейчас, несмотря ни на что и ни на кого, но. Энкор заканчивается так быстро, она не успевает даже сморгнуть подступившие слёзы.

— Онни, ты чего? — спрашивает Йерим.

— Я? Я, наверное, ничего. Просто очень рада, — и Сыльги не знает, чему она рада, если всё-таки рада.

 

Чтобы подойти к Сыльги, надо сделать три шага, думает Джухён. На третьем она всегда теряет всю свою уверенность. У неё есть сомнения и всё, и. Джухён не понимает, страшно ей или что, или как. 

Она глупее, хотя они обе такие.

У Сыльги в глазах и в улыбке (простой, светлой; от неё у Джухён скручивается всё-всё, потому что настолько хорошо только от неё быть не должно, но) то, что она хочет сказать, и ещё. _Ещё_ —

Сыльги, не надо. 

Не надо, не—

И Сыльги не говорит, не подходит. _Сыльги ничего_ , и Джухён от этого почему-то не легче. Если ты ничего, тогда я? Я, наверное, тоже.

 

— Что будем дарить онни? — повторяет Сынван уже в который раз.

— Гладильную доску! — предлагает Йерим.

— У неё и так их три, — отмахивается Сынван, — и все разных размеров. Ещё какие-то варианты у вас есть? Несвязанные с глажкой, уборкой и готовкой? Сколько можно над ней шутить?

— Но в прошлом году ей понравился наш порошок! — и Суён душит Йерим подушкой, за что в ответ получает по печени.

— Сыльги, а у тебя какие предложения? — обращается к ней Сынван. — Уже придумала, нет?

Сыльги растерянно смотрит на Сынван и качает головой, обещает придумать, но. Вообще-то. _Вообще-то_ , Сыльги уже всё придумала.

(На счёт _три_ )

 

(Раз)

 

— Сыльги? — голос Джухён (такой мягкий, приятный; от него Сыльги болит абсолютно вся) будит её средь бела дня. — Сыльги.

Когда до неё доходит, где она находится (в ванной, на стиральной машине), Сыльги почему-то смущается, сразу же спускается вниз, на пол. У Джухён в руках корзинка с вещами, а. Между ними всего один шаг, _один_ , но.

Сыльги помнит.

(Не надо)

И Сыльги же послушный и хороший донсен, и она собирается уже уйти, как. Джухён смеётся. Ты серьёзно спала _здесь?_ Сыльги кивает. Почему? Если бы Сыльги могла, она бы сказала, обязательно.

Потому что здесь, именно здесь _от тебя_ так много. Даже если это всего лишь запах порошка и кондиционера. Это всё равно всё твоё.

Всё твоё.

От тебя.

Сыльги послушный и хороший донсен, Сыльги не говорит, пожимает плечами. И Джухён этого достаточно, только вот.

— Поможешь мне? — просит Джухён.

И они вместе закидывают стирку, и складывают уже сухие вещи в другую корзину, и Сыльги смотрит краем глаза на то, как Джухён кусает губы и хмурит брови, настолько она сосредоточена на такой простой работе.

Сыльги смотрит.

Джухён поворачивается к ней, — и Сыльги всё равно смотрит.

— Сыльги? — её голос не даёт мне спокойно жить. — Сыльги.

Не дождавшись ответа, Джухён возвращается к корзине, поднимает её с пола и направляется к двери, как. Сыльги плюёт на это _не надо_ и обнимает Джухён со спины, зарывается лицом в её волосы (эти привычные запахи (шампунь, порошок, кондиционер, Джухён) делают ей только хуже) и вздыхает.

(Вдыхает)

Джухён не двигается. Никуда.

— Сыльги, — и при этом Джухён ничего не делает, чтобы высвободиться. Сыльги кажется, будто она наоборот (она всегда всё наоборот) льнёт к ней, разрешает держать себя так близко (как раньше). — Сыльги.

Когда она переступает через границу _не надо_ снова, находя губами её ухо (прикусывая), а после и чувствительное место на шее.

Джухён выдыхает _ах_ , но.

Сыльги, не—

Хорошо.

 

И Сыльги её отпускает.

 

— Онни, так что ты будешь дарить? — Йерим дёргает Сыльги за растянутый рукав кофты. — Только не говори, что попробуешь приготовить торт.

— Если кухня сгорит, Джухён-онни наверняка побьёт её сковородкой, — говорит Суён. — Уже хочу на это посмотреть.

А Сыльги не отвечает, ведь—

(Я подарю ей, даже если она больше не хочет)

 

(Два)

 

Вечер.

Они идут по магазину. Йерим и Суён улетают на коляске вперёд, Сынван бежит за ними, чтобы они не натворили чего опять, а. Сыльги и Джухён остаются одни. Джухён мнёт в руках список продуктов, Сыльги натягивает кепку на глаза. Они ходят между стеллажей с едой, Джухён находит почти всё, что нужно и отдаёт Сыльги, пока коляски с ними нет.

(Но) это так напоминает один из эфиров V app, когда они были только вдвоём и выглядели так глупо, и было так неловко, но. Джухён не отходила от неё ни на секунду и смеялась со всего, что Сыльги говорила или не говорила. И Сыльги казалось, что у них снова всё хорошо.

И тогда _она_ (тоже) не могла перестать на неё смотреть.

(А) сейчас.

— Сыльги? — зачем ты этим голосом и вот так, ну. — Сыльги.

— Мне не тяжело, если что, — и это всё, что у неё получается сказать. Джухён ничего не добавляет и больше ничего, в общем-то, не говорит.

Сынван привозит коляску к ним, спокойно складывает в неё продукты, но не тут-то было. Йерим уводит коляску опять. Хотя бы к кассе её потом пригоните, малышня! Да-да, онни! Сынван идёт за ними. 

Наверное, Джухён думает _сколько можно оставлять нас_ , но. Она не думает, не об этом. Сыльги резко застывает возле кукурузных палочек, и Джухён в неё врезается. Минус все шесть шагов. Она почти отшатывается от Сыльги, но Сыльги хватает её за руку и уводит к самым дальним стеллажам.

— Сыльги? — и она бы всё на свете отдала, чтобы никогда не слышать своё имя. — Сыльги, не.

— Я знаю, — перебивает её Сыльги, — я знаю.

И прижимает пальцы к губам Джухён, чтобы та не произносила своё _СыльгиСыльгиСыльги_. Это невыносимо.

Джухён молчит.

Сыльги не убирает пальцы до тех пор, пока их не находит Сынван.

 

Она навсегда запомнит, как дрожали губы Джухён те пару минут (ту вечность до) и какими горячими они были. И как сильно ей хотелось их поцеловать.

 

— Онни, ты придумала подарок или нет? — и это всё ещё Йерим.

— Я? — уточняет Сыльги, но больше для себя. — Да.

(Я подарю ей)

(Подарю)

(Отдам)

 

(Три)

 

Они празднуют день рождения Джухён. Сынван печёт торт в виде утюга и чуть не получает по голове, но. Джухён нравится, и это заметно.

Малышня засыпает всё общежитие порошком, а потом кто-то из них упускает тарелку с куском торта на штаны Джухён. И вот они оказываются в ванной.

В который раз.

Вдвоём.

Сыльги дура, потому что она тащит с собой свою гитару. Ей кажется, что это самый подходящий момент, чтобы спеть (и она всё ещё самая влюблённая на этой планете, самая). Она очень хотела и.

Джухён не сразу замечает её, стоя возле умывальника, намыливая одну из штанин. Она стоит босиком и на ней мятая (как это вообще возможно) рубашка. _И всё_. Только это. Сыльги делает вдох.

— Сыльги? — опять, господи. — Сыльги.

И она просто начинает играть, что-либо объяснить Сыльги не может и не хочет, и уже не будет, и вообще. Она играет и поёт, не очень громко, но чтобы Джухён наконец-то услышала. Сыльги выглядит глупее обычного, она знает, стоя посреди ванной комнаты с гитарой.

(Но) Сыльги всё равно.

Она не помнит, закончила она тогда петь или нет, помнит лишь. Мокрые руки Джухён и как она забирает у неё гитару, и ставит её в углу.

Они просто стоят друг напротив друга.

— Сыльги? — перестань доводить меня, перестань. — Сыльги, ты.

Сыльги срывается, подхватывает Джухён и усаживает на стиральную машину, прижимает своими руками её руки к поверхности, чтобы она не оттолкнула, но они скользят, потому что в мыле. 

Сыльги знает, что упустит её, если.

Джухён не отталкивает, Джухён (боится) ждёт.

От этого у Сыльги сводит живот и ей почему-то хочется смеяться.

Чтобы подойти к Джухён, надо сделать три шага, думает Сыльги. Сейчас между ними нет ничего, кроме воздуха. Сыльги целует её, крепко, влажно, языком заставляя приоткрыть рот. Эти привычные запахи (шампунь, порошок, кондиционер, Джухён) сводят её с ума.

И Сыльги всё никак не надышится, никак не.

Руки Джухён всё-таки выскальзывают из-под её рук, и она упирается ими в грудь Сыльги. От этого так противно и так больно, и Джухён давит так сильно, а. _Потом_. Потом становится легче. 

Джухён притягивает Сыльги ближе, обхватив ногами.

Сыльги, не—

Я знаю.

Не знаешь.

Они просто в итоге запутались (друг в друге). Кто они, что они, кем им быть и кем не. Это глупо, это смешно; хочется залить всё слезами, но.

Что же я не знаю? Сыльги. Ну что? Сыльги, не останавливайся.

И Сыльги не останавливается, потому что—

 

(Я отдаю)

(Тебе)

(Всю свою любовь)

— И это мой единственный подарок.


End file.
